Red Eyes A Halloween Story Special
by xxfadedscars97xx
Summary: Halloween Story Special! Shun doesn't understand the concept of Halloween, and once again will be staying at home, with a flawless plan on how to avoid Dan & the gang when they come to drag him out of the house. Of course, he is suddenly against a great secret weapon that he hadn't thought of before...AlicexShun! other couples included in second chapter. updated 10/29/12


Red Eyes

A Bakugan Halloween One-Shot Special

**Hey, this is xxfadedscars97xx once again with a Bakugan Halloween story for all my readers. **

**Couples: Shurisu, Kusaki, and many other popular ones :D Check out my stories, and my poll on which story I should upload first- **

**Going to Miss the Train**** or ****The Truth about Us**

**Enjoy the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, only the story :D**

* * *

It starts with that holiday. Always.  
Not Christmas, or Thanksgiving; nor was it New Years or Easter. It wasn't even April Fools!

It was that dreadful Halloween.

Yes, the holiday Shun despised the most.

He didn't understand the whole concept of the story. He knew from history class the origin of the story and the reason for the holiday. But he just didn't agree to it. Shun felt it unnecessary for little children to wear silly get-ups and go around ringing stranger's doorbells asking for candy and little unhealthy treats.

Why what had happened to no talking to strangers? Weren't parents telling their children all the time not to take candy from strangers? How is it that suddenly, on this day that it was perfectly fine to do so?

Not only that; but the fact of attempting to scare people just irritated Shun to the core. It wasn't that the costumes were ridiculously fake, or the fact that they just weren't scary enough, nope, the thing was Daniel.

Yes, his apparently "best friend" always took Halloween as the day to trying to scare Shun. And it wasn't as if Dan ever succeeded in scaring him, because believe me, he sucked at it. But it annoyed Shun to walk every corner with Dan popping out of nowhere with his ridiculous fake green Frankenstein mask, or his awful black mask in trying to copy Dark Vader. Every year, it seemed to get worse.

And now that today was Halloween, Shun decided that he wouldn't get out of his house. At all. Even if Gramps would be shouting and demanding him to get his "lazy ass" up and open the door to distribute cheap lollipops to the annoyingly ranting amount of children.

Even though Shun's plan never succeeded. No matter how much Shun tried to reject Dan's ideas. And it happened again.

…

Shun was resting on his bed lazily, flipping through a magazine and blasting music through his iPod, ignoring the noise outside of his locked bedroom. He knew Dan and the Gang would arrive in ten minutes to collect Shun, persuading/dragging him out of his house like every year.

_Well, not this year._ Shun thought confidently.

His plan would have worked perfectly, if it weren't for the fact that Gramps finally found Shun's spare key to the lock. And if Gramps hadn't happily unlocked Shun's door for Dan. And if Dan hadn't brought _**her.**_

Dan had finally found the master weapon to breaking down Shun's barrier. Dan only used at the time of desperate measures, like tonight. Dan had predicted Shun would be hard to crack this year, because he had bought a new iPod and successfully was able to ignore anything Dan would say.  
…so he decided Alice should visit Shun on Halloween.

And that was when Shun's brilliant plan crumbled down to ashes.

"H-h-hey Alice…what are you doing here?" Shun stuttered, his cheeks giving a red rosy color. Dan was going to pay after this was all over.

Alice smiled innocently. "Dan invited me from Russia to celebrate this holiday called Halloween. I've never celebrated it before in Russia, so Dan told me I should come over once and participate in this fun activity. Aren't you going to join us, Shun?" Alice asked curiously and Shun glared quickly at Dan, who was grinning tauntingly at Shun.

"Ehrm-sure, Alice." Shun answered with a fake smile and Dan mentally cheered, showing off a big grin.

"I knew you would change your mind this year, Shun." Dan mocked him, as he victoriously walked out of Shun's room.

"Remember to wear a costume!" Dan hollered and Alice smiled quickly as she waved goodbye and walked out of Shun's room, following the bastard himself.

As soon as he was sure they both were gone, he groaned as load as he could, and then brought out one of his many million copies of a "derp-face" Dan and took out a dart gun and shot the picture many times.

Oh if murdering hadn't been illegal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hey guys there's a second chapter to this! However, I'm not so sure if I'll be able to upload this tomorrow or Halloween day. As many of you know, New York City is one of the places where Hurricane Sandy is hitting. At this exact moment I'm typing this message, Hurricane Sandy is hitting my home outside, and my neighborhood is completely flooded and I most probably will lose electricity at any given moment, therefore not being able to update most probably until a week later. This also means the other stories I had been meaning to update will have to be on a halt also. I'm sorry guys, but have a Happy Halloween and get a lot of candy! Thanks for your reviews, and to many other New Yorkers or others who are being affected by Hurricane Sandy-I pray for your safety! Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks.- xxfadedscars97xx**


End file.
